Maintaining a clean automobile windshield is a necessary step in ensuring driving safety. The most common tool available to perform this task is the simple ice scraper and snow brush combination. Proper use of such a tool keeps wintertime driving safe for everyone.
Such tools are capable of removing large quantities of snow and ice in order to ensure that the windshield, other windows and even large body areas are free of snow and ice prior to driving a vehicle. However, such devices are not particularly effective and their use quickly becomes limited in conjunction with a large vehicle. This is generally true of any vehicle with a windshield far off of the ground such as a tractor trailer rig, snow plow, bus, or even large SUV's.
While some long-handled variants of brushes or scrapers are available, these objects are cumbersome to transport. Furthermore, it is extremely difficult to apply adequate downward pressure to dislodge ice from a windshield when attempting to utilize a long pole to reach the windshield.
Various attempts have been made to provide brush or ice scraper tools that can be utilized for various cleaning purposes. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 3,036,322; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,535; U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,564; U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,386; U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,078; U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,770; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,533,436. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these apparatuses fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one or more disadvantages. Many such apparatuses do not provide a range of functionality desirable for large vehicles. Many such apparatuses are limited in their range of adjustment. Many such apparatuses do not address the issue of providing torque against the vehicle with a long-handled cleaning implement in order to successfully remove ice and other debris. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which ice and snow can be removed from large vehicles to ensure safe wintertime driving without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.